Game in a Game
by Lin Valkyrie
Summary: This is something I came up with and took from a role play i had been doing.  This is an OcXGunzi fanfiction.  Disclaimer is. I down own togainu no chi or Gunzi though i wish i did.  Also don't hate on this gunzi my friend had no idea how to play as him.


Shiki quickly rushed past some of the fighters in igura as he felt the whoosh of the air of some flying daggers and deflected them with the drawing of his Katana and he ran to a different part of the building and took a few breaths trying to steady his heart as he listened to the sound of their feet he waited until they drew closer and he swiftly unsheathed his katana and slashed the leader of the group knocking him onto his back he stood over him and used the tip of the katana to remove the dog tag from the man and he pulled it into his pocket before turning "That brings me another step closer to a royal flush." He said and turned before swiftly running off.

Gunji watched it all, an almost sadistic grin on his face. "Ooh, this is fun!"He said.

Shiki continued to run off until he stepped toward an abandoned building not far from the Neutral part of Igura and he hid in between the buildings taking a small amount of time to recover what stamina he would need to defend himself

Gunji spotted Shiki, "what have we here?"He said as he moved to one spot to get a better view.

Shiki could feel eyes on him but he pretended not to notice but discreetly gripped the handle of his katana ready to draw it just in case.

Gunji dropped to where Shiki was and looked at him with a grin.

Shiki jumped slightly and he turned to him and his eyes widened in surprise as he took a couple steps back not once loosening his grip on the Katana handle.

Gunji tilted his head to the side, "What are you afraid I might kill you?"He mused laughing some.

Shiki clenched his teeth "Of course you could your one of the executioners I know i don't stand a chance but I will still defend myself." He said stubbornly.

"If I wanted to kill you I would've already."Gunji said still grinning.

Shiki could see the logic behind the words but he didn't relax as he left his battle stance and he watched him cautiously "Then why were you watching me?" He questioned.

"Making sure you don't slip up."Gunji said. "It'd be a shame if I had to kill, but hey disobey the rules.. and well you know the rest."

Shiki smirked slightly "Yea I know the rules. I got were I am now without breaking them and without that line. You don't need to make sure I don't slip up besides I wouldn't let you kill me without a fight." He said releasing his hold from the handle.

"Ooh don't you seem to be the fiesty one out of them all."Gunji said, chuckling.

Shiki smirked "Because I'm not afraid of you like all the others. I came here to beat Il Re and I also knew I would die here but I won't die yet." He said determined.

Gunji laughed, "Well good luck with that.."He said as he stepped out of sight to one side then suddenly came out of nowhere behind Shiki.

Shiki was startled at that and he swiftly turned facing him and jumping backward to put some space between him gripping the handle once more.

Gunji laughed, he much liked this one. "Look at you."He said."A known born killer once he's first born." He still laughed.

Shiki watched him cautiously as he straightened up once more and slowly released his hold on the handle "What are you trying to prove?" He questioned.

"Nothing really."Gunji said laughing more. He went out of sight again though his laughing continued.

Shiki gripped the handle again and he looked around and listened to his surroundings cautiously as he stepped more into the alley.

"I don't know If i'm supposed to do this, but.. How about a game?"Gunji's voice echoed out. He came out of nowhere again at Shiki's side his grin still on his face.

Shiki turned to him and backed away from him slightly "What kind of game?" He questioned.

"Just a game.."Gunji said.

Shiki was cautious "What are the rules of this game?" He asked.

"There are no rules."Gunji said from behind Shiki. He wrapped his arms around Shiki's waist from behind and breathed in his ear then quickly moved away before Shiki could turn around.

Shiki resisted the urge to blush at the warm breath on his ear and he could faintly smell blood and he turned around looking for him as he rubbed his ear "Then what is the objective of this game?" She asked.

"Make the other person give in.."Gunji said. He was not sitting atop a roof with his head dangling off the edge. He looked down at shiki and laughed.

Shiki turned and looked up at him "What do you mean by Give in?" He asked.

"You'll see."Gunji said.

Shiki didn't like where that was going "Alright I accept." He said softly though a part of him was saying that was a bad idea.

Gunji chuckled, moving out of sight again then appearing behind Shiki.

Shiki noticed and he swiftly turned and jumped back moving closer to the entrance of the alley.

Gunji stepped towards Shiki, that weird little grin still on his face.

Shiki clenched his teeth as he took another step back.

Gunji chuckled as he continued to get closer to Shiki until they were both in the alley.

Shiki clenched his teeth as he kept backing away trying to keep some space between them as he felt the wall of the alley draw closer to his backside.

Gunji took a quick look behind him to see no one was watching before shoving Shiki against the wall and pinning him there,

Shiki was startled by this and he struggled trying to get free.

"Come one don't resists. If you resist I might have to kill you." Gunji said as he leaned his forehead Against Shiki's

Shiki then realised the purpose of the game and he half smirked as he struggled "But if I give in you'll win this game." He said.

"Then try to beat me at it then."Gunji said as he wrapped his arms around Shiki.

Shiki kept struggling and he had an idea and used the handle of his katana swiftly drawing the blunt end of it and smacking him hard in the stomach and pushed him away and swiftly moved to leave the alley resheathing the katana "Or I could just make this game tougher on you." He said with a smirk.

Gunji stood andf frowned as he rubbed hi stomach, "Aw.."He mumbled. "Though this is rather fun." He grinned laughing again before chasing after Shiki.

Shiki kept running moving further away from the promise of safety by the neautral zone as he went deeper he saw a nearby abandoned building and quickly jumped up grabbing onto the fire escape and climbed up swiftly with a smirk.

Gunji had made it to the building in tie to see where Shiki had gotten to." Hiding.. Ooh.."He said. He jumped onto the fire escape ladder and after a few more jumps of skipping several spots he made it to where shiki was.

Shiki noticed and he made a sharp turn and swiftly jumped through one of the windows breaking the glass as he barrel rolled he made it to the rooms door and he swiftly got back up and ran through it with a smirk.

Gunji climbed to the roof and ran to one spot. He knew that he was over the room the Shiki one. With one powerful stomp he brought that spot off the roof down giving him an entrance into the room.

Shiki noticed from his spot in the hallway and was startled by that and he turned and ran swiftly down the hall.

Gunji was at the end of the hall and met Shiki head on. He wrapped is arms tightly around him so he couldn't get away again. "You were right that was fun."He said.

Shiki blushed lightly surprised and he tried to think of ways to get loose "Heh your quicker than I thought." He said.

Gunji chuckled, "You have no idea."He said. He felt along Shiki's sides.

Shiki did what he could to not shiver and blush as he kept thinking and he got an idea and swiftly shoved Gunji off ducking to get loose of his arms and he turned and ran once more "Sorry for you though I'm not such an easy target." He said with a smirk.

Gunji followed after him.

Shiki smirked as he ran and he decided he would need a speed boost so he moved closer to the wall and swiftly jumped off it to get a boost as he ran and he ducked swiftly into another room and hid himself holding his breath to try to trick him.

Gunji stopped running and looked around, "Aw.."He said. "where'd he go?"

Shiki half smirked but stayed perfectly still as he held his breath.

Gunji walked about, listening closely.

Shiki could tell he couldn't hold his breath much longer so he slowly let out small breaths trying to stay quiet.

Gunji smirked hearing the small breaths Shiki so desperatly tried to hide. He silently krept to the room Shiki was in and grinned when he saw him.

Shiki felt eyes on him and he swiftly pushed away from his hiding place and turned to Gunji.

"Found you!~"Gunji said.

Shiki half smirked "I guess you did." He said softly.

Gunji ran at Shiki dashing to the side then behind him.

Shiki was startled by this and he swiftly ran in the opposite direction to dodge him.

Gunji laughed as he directly ran at him when he was almost to the spot he was going to get to and rammed him.

Shiki gasped slightly as some of the air left his body and he toppled to the ground with clenched teeth and he attempted to get back up quickly.

Gunji pounced onto him, pinning him to the floor. "Got ya again."He said.

Shiki blushed lightly at this and struggled to get back up "Heh so it seems you do." He said softly as he struggled.

Gunji forcefully pushed his lips against Shiki's, grinning.

Shiki's eyes widened slightly and he blushed in shock at the move as he layed there practically stunned.

Gunji pulled away still grinning then licking his lips.

Shiki blushed and he regained his senses and attempted to shove him off so he could escape.

Gunji kept him pinned down, "Come on you know you like it."He mused.

Shiki managed to hide the blush and he smirked as he struggled "Yes but If I give in you'll win." He said not wanting to lose just yet.

"Well your not trying hard enough to make me give in."Gunji said.

Shiki smirked "Thats because I'm trying to make you give in on your own." He said smirking.

"that's almost impossible."Gunji said.

Shiki smirked "Well I'm gonna try anyway." He said stubbornly.

"Then try." Gunji said.

Shiki smirked and he brought up his knee and swiftly kneed Gunji in the gut and pushed him off as he got back up swiftly.

Gunji coughed as he rolled over on the floor, "Oh that was dirty..":He said as he got up.

Shiki smirked "I never said I played fair but I still play by the rules." He said and turned swiftly and jumped out the window.

Gunji sighed, "The mouse runs away again.."He said. He jumped out a different window and ran to an area ahead of Shiki.

Shiki smirked as he ran and decided to take another path going up another building as he climbed up onto the roof and looked around.

Gunji appeared out of nowhere up close behind Shiki. He wrapped his arms around his waist, "Found you again!~"He said.

Shiki was startled and he looked at him "Heh your pretty good at this." He said, he was almost out of stamina he would have to give in soon.

"Your pretty good at running." Gunji said laughing. He knew that Shiki would have to give up soon, he wouldn't be able to keep running for long.

Shiki smirked slightly "I have good stamina." He said softly.

"from what I can tell your almost out."Gunji said, tightening his arms around his waist.

Shiki smirked "Heh so you can tell I'm running low on energy now." He said deciding to slowly give in.

Gunji nodded, "Your breathing is slowly starting to get heavier and i can feel your body beginning to tremble a bit." Gunji said.


End file.
